


Never Let Peter and Shuri on YouTube

by Climbergirlio



Series: Peter Parker's Twitter Adventures [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except not for real, I guess kind of Peter/Shuri, Peter and Shuri screwing around, Peter and Shuri try to convince the internet that Spider-Man and Shuri are dating, Twitter, Twitter Shenanigans, YouTube, youtube shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Climbergirlio/pseuds/Climbergirlio
Summary: It all started innocently. Peter (as Spider-Man) and Shuri film a Q&A video about The Stark Intern to answer some of the public's burning questions and debunk a couple conspiracy theories. But after watching the video the people of the internet start shipping Spider-Man and Shuri.





	Never Let Peter and Shuri on YouTube

Peter is pacing the room excitedly, waiting for everyone to get there so he can show off his masterpiece. Finally, the last Avenger, Rhodey, grabs a seat on the couch. Shuri and Peter share a grin, and Shuri presses play. 

 

The video opens to Shuri and Spider-Man in a plain room. The viewers don’t know it, but this is one of the spare guest rooms at the Avenger’s Compound. The viewers also don’t know that no one is behind the camera, though they will later have to edit in laughter from behind the camera, so it seems like someone is there. 

 

“First question,” Karen announces, “@clarbarey asks if Science Dude,” when she says Science Dude, it’s in a voice from a video teachers show elementary kids, complete with the peppy background music, “is Tony Stark’s son.”

Shuri rolls her eyes at the camera, “no.”

“Question 2: @gar8tt37 asks what’s up with the sweatshirt? Is that Tony Starks?”

The scene cuts.

This time Spider-Man answers, “I had to be informed of this by the cameraman, but the sweatshirt being referred to is from the picture Science Dude,” the obnoxious sound clip plays again, edited in afterward by Peter and Shuri, “posted earlier this week of him in the lab.” It had been a  photo Tony had taken, and you could only see Peter’s side and back, no face, so Peter had posted it to make it look like he occasionally did stuff other than just hang out with the Avengers. “The sweatshirt was apparently gifted to Science Dude,” the sound clip again, “by Tony Stark after he accidentally set his clothes on fire. Tony apparently has a ton of old MIT sweatshirts laying around, and so he just kept it and now it’s his favorite sweatshirt.”

“Question three is from @avengersfan234098 what’s it like working with the Avengers?”

Shuri turn to Spider-Man, “you wanna answer that? I don’t think we need to refer to the man behind the camera for that one.”

“Uh, sure. You can answer it too, if you want. For me, it’s been kind of surreal to be honest. Just seeing the change from like everyone having a popcorn war and arguing about what movie to watch and then the next morning stopping an alien invasion.”

Shuri nods thoughtfully, “I don’t fight with the Avengers, but I make some tech, and I can tell you they aren’t that different than normal people. I have a video of my brother, the Black Panther, flying across the lab and crashing into a table. It’s hilarious. We watch it all the time.” On screen, Spiderman nods enthusiastically. 

“Question 4: @ironhand asks how old are you?”

At the same time, Spider-Man and Shuri say, “we can’t tell you that.”

“JINX,” Shuri yells. 

Spider-Man groans and jumps onto the ceiling, and does a strange three dimensional version of the Macarena. 

Shuri cackles, “we started this a while ago. If we jinx and I call it, he does Spider-Macarena. If he calls it, I have to try a backflip.” 

“Okay, we can do the next question now, Karen,” Spider-Man says.

“Question five comes from @ironavenger: who’s your favorite avenger?”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s Iron Man,” Shuri pauses as if looking at a person behind the camera, “he’s nodding, so yeah, it’s Iron Man.”

Spider-Man laughs, “this is like one of those how well do you know your friend challenges.”

Shuri brightens, “that’s gotta be next. Me versus Spider-Man. Who knows Science Dude better?” As with every other time, the sound clip plays over her voice saying Science Dude. 

“Question 6 from @iwannabeastarkintern how do you become a Stark Intern?”

Shuri and Spider-Man look at each other, and then look behind the camera, and then once more at each other, “we have no idea,” Shuri says.

“Question 7: @greengaljess asks are @starkintern and Spider-Man the same person?”

Spider-Man cocks his head to the side, “are we?”

Shuri giggles, “are Shuri and Spider-Man the same person?” 

Spider-Man does the same motion, “are we?”

“What about Iron Man and Spider-Man?”

Both Spider-Man and Shuri are laughing, and there is the sound of someone laughing off camera as well, edited in later. Spider-Man repeats his head motion, “are we?”

Shuri eventually calms down. “Our cameraman is giving us a death glare, so we’re moving on.”

“Question 8 comes from @ironicironman: what’s your favorite vine or viral challenge?”

“I know this one. Shuri, come here we’re gonna reenact it.”

Shuri and Spider-Man have a brief on camera whispered discussion before Spider-Man grabs a soda can, pulls up the mask enough to chug the soda inside, and then throws the empty can, yelling, “This,” there is a censor sound as they've decided to make it a family-friendly channel, “empty! Yeet!”

Shuri is cackling, “Okay Okay. Me next. What are thooose?” She asks, pointing to Spider-Man’s feet. 

“Okay Shuri, you ready?” Spider-Man asks, “the floor is lava!”

He jumps and simply sticks to the ceiling by one hand while Shuri dives onto a rolly chair and goes careening across the room. Spider-Man starts laughing so hard he actually falls to the floor, and there is once more the edited in sound of laughing off camera. 

Once they have calmed down and sat back in their seats, Karen speaks once more “This is from @captainusa who asks where you are from.”

“New York,” Spider-Man says, “same as me, and a couple other Avengers, but you already know them.”

“Okay this is the last question, and this is from Tony Stark. The question is who is my intern?” 

Spider-Man and Shuri turn and grin at each other, and then turn to face the camera, and the video cuts off.

 

“What did you guys think?” Peter asks.

“That was golden,” said Clint.

Pepper nods thoughtfully, “it had elements of both sincerity and comedy. I liked it.”

Tony shakes his head, “do you kids really watch stuff like this for fun.”

“All the time,” Peter affirms.

“YouTube is the only thing between me and the noose,” Shuri says, her Gen-Z humor showing through.

“Mood,” Peter agrees.

Steve and Bucky look both scandalized and confused. 

Wanda attempts to explain, “no need to worry, that’s humor nowadays.”

“Suicide is  _ humor? _ ” Steve asks.

“Yeah, our generation is messed up,” Peter says thoughtfully.

Shuri grimaces, “we did come up with the tide pod challenge.”

“Truly, the whole generation needs therapy,” Peter muses.

“Anyways, Peter and I had plans to pull an all-nighter in the lab.”

Shuri and Peter bid their goodnights to everyone and head out the door. As it closes, Peter hears Tony sigh, “teenagers.”

  
  


Peter doesn’t get around to posting the video until the next day around noon. 

 

**Science Dude** @starkintern

So my good friends @memeshuri and Spider-Man sat down and answered your questions! See it all in the link below! 

(Link)

 

It wasn’t too long before people started commenting on the video.

 

**Emily Trisk** @tremmybear

Replying to @starkintern

Wow three meme icons! The world has been blessed.

 

**Science Dude** @starkintern

Replying to @starkintern @tremmybear

;)

 

**Ella** @theirongrenade

Replying to @starkintern

This is the content I didn’t know I needed in my life. Spider-Man and Shuri being BFFs and recreating vines? Yes please. Send more.

 

**Science Dude** @starkintern

Replying to @starkintern @theirongrenade

Hopefully more will be coming! Stay tuned.

 

**Christopher Docks** @pineappleonpizza36

Replying to @starkintern

Do you seriously not know how you became an intern for Tony Stark??!?! Also, iconic video. 

 

**Science Dude** @starkintern

Replying to @starkintern @pineappleonpizza36

Honestly, I have no idea. He literally just showed up in my apartment.

 

Peter smiled at the memory of that day. How far they’d come since then. Sure, a lot of not so great stuff had happened, but some pretty darn good stuff had happened too. All in all, he wouldn’t trade anything. 

 

Peter then puts aside his phone and gets dressed for sparring. Nat is training him today, so it’s probably going to be hard. He knows Nat would never hurt him, but she is still incredibly fierce and Peter will probably be sore tomorrow. 

 

He and Nat spar for a good time before she finally has mercy on him  and calls it quits. They climb into the elevator together, and it swiftly climbs to the common room. They make their way to the kitchen, and Nat makes sure he gets a snack. He’d passed out  _ one time _ after not eating enough after working out, and now all the Avengers were like mother hens, making sure he ate enough at all times. FRIDAY and Karen even had a protocol that informed one or more available Avengers when Peter hadn’t eaten enough. 

 

“So how’s school been after the field trip?” Nat asks.

Peter shrugs, “weird. The kids who were on the trip are all trying to be my friends now, you know? And the kids who weren’t on the trip, they know something went down, but don’t know what, so they’re just kind of afraid of me.”

Nat nods thoughtfully, “yes I can imagine.”

“But, like in the end it doesn’t even really matter because I graduate in six months anyways.”

“And you have to reveal your identity in nine,” Natasha adds.

Peter shrugs, “maybe. We’re not sure if I absolutely have to yet.”

“Would you want to?”   
“Maybe. I don’t know. I wouldn’t have to be as careful, and I could become a real on-paper member of the team, but it also might put May at risk.”

“And you’d be Spider-Man in college.”

“Yeah, that too. Everyone would also know that I’d been adopted by Tony and Pepper Stark, too.”

“Is it official yet?”   
“No. He only told me last Friday, but it should be finalized by Wednesday,” Peter informs her. 

Nat ruffles his hair, “good for you, kiddo.”

 

Shuri walks in then.    
“Hey, Peter, the internet is shipping us.”

“Huh. We didn’t even interact in the video.”

“No, no. Like they ship me and Spider-Man. Wanna go fuel the fanpeople worldwide?” she asks.

“No?”   
“Wrong answer! We’re gonna do it anyways!” 

 

Thirty minutes later, Peter is actually kind of excited to do this. They’re going to make a video in the format of ‘a day in the life of _____’, except the blank is Spider-Man and Shuri. Basically, they’re just going to be vlogging as they chill around the compound. Most of the Avengers are away right now. Tony had a meeting with someone, Steve and Bucky are out at some diner from their childhood, Wanda and Vision are off on another date, Clint went to visit his family, and no one really knows what happened to Thor and Bruce, again. That was starting to become a pattern for them. So basically, Shuri and Peter got the Compound to themselves. They got started filming. 

 

About four hours later, they had gotten the whole thing filmed and edited, and queued up for viewing. Nat had agreed to watch with them, though Peter suspected that was only because she was going to judge how good of a couple Peter and Shuri were. Peter was not looking forward to what would happen if she thought they were good together. Shuri pressed play on the video.

 

“Hey, guys!” Shuri said on screen, “I’m Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and this is Spider-Man. You may recall we recently starred in a video about Stark’s Intern. We had a lot of fun, but thought it was unfair that it wasn’t really about us.”   
“She can be self-absorbed,” Spider-Man interjects. Shuri smacks him lightly.

“ _ Anyway _ , we made this video of our own. A day in the life of Shuri and Spider-Man. Minus all the confidential stuff!”

“While Shuri is in the US,” Spider-Man adds. 

She rolls her eyes, “yes, he really is this annoying every day.”   
Spider-Man retaliates, “yes, she really does pretend to act mature all the time. You’d think she was 99, not 19.”

Shuri shrugs, “one of us has to be. You just throw webs at people and hope it solves your problems.”

“But I can stick to the ceiling,” he argues, jumping on the ceiling to prove his point. 

Shuri rolls her eyes again, “you’ll scare the viewers.”

“Shuri, I’m Spider-Man. They clicked on the wrong video if they didn’t want to see me on the ceiling or walls, or vents or whatever.” 

“Fair enough,” she concedes. 

“So like typically, to start our day here at the lovely Avenger’s Compound, we eat breakfast together.” This had been one of their planned coupley-things they were going to say.

“Yeah, we usually eat breakfast together. On the weekends, we are joined by Stark’s Intern, we’re gonna start calling him Intern for simplicity, and sometimes Wanda. It’s like the young people’s breakfast because it happens at nine, too late for the early raising adults, too early for the late risers,” Shuri explains.

“Then usually I’ll train in the gym, and Shuri will work in the lab.”

There is a cut in the video.

“Shuri literally has called me by my real name twice in a row, saying the same thing,” Spider-Man sounds exasperated. 

Shuri looks apologetic, “sorry. What I was trying to say is that next we eat lunch with a couple of the Avengers.”

Spider-Man slow claps, “ladies and gentlemen, she managed not to call me by name.”

She levels him with an unimpressed look, “honestly, it’s as if I don’t normally call him by his real name!”

Spider-Man clucks sadly, “testy, this one.”

“From there, we literally usually just screw around.”

“Today, most of the Avengers aren’t here, so we’re on our own,” Spider-Man informs the audience.

 

“And this one has already done his training for the day, not that he like needs to work out, because like no one should be that ripped.”

Spider-Man winks at the camera, and sticks to the ceiling, then starts doing pull-ups.

“And that’s the other thing!” Shuri exclaims, “he’s so sticky.”

The video cuts off again, and now Peter is on the ground next to Shuri, still in full costume, except for one glove.

“What I was trying to say is that it’s not just like the suit that’s sticky, it’s like actually him. I was gonna call him down to show you, but I used his real name again, so here we are.”

“Truthfully, T’Challa is lucky they don’t do the secret identity thing in Wakanda, because he would’ve been ousted long ago,” Spider-Man laughs. 

Shuri rolls her eyes, “everyone's a critic.” 

“Doesn’t mean they’re wrong.”

“Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that he’s like actually sticky. If I held his hand right now, his hand would stick to mine unless he specifically didn’t want it to,” this was another one of their planned coupley things.

“But for demonstrational purposes, I’ll hang from the ceiling again, cuz it’s easier to see,” Spider-Man clarifies. He then proceeds to stick to the ceiling with a bare hand.

“Okay! Great job!” Shuri pretends to be enthusiastic, “what else do we do with our lives?”   
“Well, we prank the Avengers. But like, most of them are gone right now and it’s not quite as fun to prank someone without an audience.”

Shuri nods, “I agree. Also, even if we were to prank them without an audience, we never prank Natasha, and Sam is just too easy.”

“So… what else do we do?”

“I mean, we re-enact vines.”

“Eh, we already did that in a video.”

“I know!” Shuri exclaimed, “follow me!”

 

There was another jump cut and the scene re-opened to Spider-Man standing at least three floors above a pool. Shuri seems to be behind the camera. 

“Welcome to the Avengers Pool!” Spider-Man announces on camera.

Shuri begins explaining where they are, “as you can see,” she moves the camera and her reflection can be seen in a window, holding the camera, “if any of you have ever been to the Avenger’s Compound, you get to the pool through the Avengers Gym. The windows down are one way, which is why if you’ve visited, you haven't seen this place. People in the pool can see the gym, but people in the gym can’t see the pool.”

“That’s because employees can see into the gym. We don’t really want the employees to see the Avengers in their swimsuits, though, so hence the windows,” Spider-Man finishes.

“And the reason we’re here is because,” Shuri pauses and Peter knows she nearly made another slip-up, “Spider-Man is going to do some awesome flips and stuff into the pool.”

“And don’t worry, the pool was specifically designed so that I won’t get hurt if I jump from here. The pool was made to train for possible water-combat scenarios, and there is no way not to land in the pool by jumping from here, even though it looks like there is.”

“Also, he’s like enhanced and stuff so falling from this height wouldn’t for him, even if he were to hit the ground. He probably wouldn’t even be too sore tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I once fell 1,000 feet into the Hudson wrapped in a parachute, so this is like child’s play.”

Shuri rolls her eyes, “he says that like it isn’t terrifying.”

Spider-Man shrugs, “we also have a lower deck for jumping from for people like Clint and Shuri who don’t need or want to train as drastically. You can get to that from that staircase over there.”

“But enough explaining! Do as many flips as you can!”

 

Peter, still in the Spider-Man suit, opens a gate and steps out onto a platform just on the other side. He then does an unnaturally high jump off the platform and begins an impressive array of flips, ending in a perfect dive. After resurfacing, he swims deftly to the tall wall on the other side of the room from where Shuri is, and scrambles up it. He shoots a web at the ceiling upon nearly reaching the top and then swings across and lands gracefully next to Shuri.

 

“Impressive,” she says, her voice dry. 

“What, like you can do better?”   
“I didn’t say that,” she argues.

“Shuri is also going to demonstrate her diving skills,” he informs the audience.

“From the lower diving platform. Even though this is only really like 35 or so feet, I’d rather play it safe.”

“Completely understandable.” Spider-Man turns to face the camera, “never ever do anything you’re not comfortable with, even if someone else is there watching.”   
Shuri nods, “listen to Spidey, over there. He’s occasionally intelligent.”

“Hey!” he squawks. 

There is another cut. 

 

In the cut, Shuri has changed into a short-sleeved rash guard and swim shorts. This was done intentionally as Shuri, fully supported by Peter, did not want any creeps on the internet to be looking at Shuri in just a swimsuit. 

 

“Okay everyone, here goes. Shuri, doing her best to do a flip from the 10 foot platform,” Spider-Man announces. 

 

Shuri opens the gate and steps out onto the platform. She takes an admittedly much smaller jump from the platform and manages to do one full flip before landing like a pencil in the pool. Spider-Man can be heard cheering for her behind the camera. There is one more jump cut, and then Spider-Man and Shuri are sitting side by side on the edge of the pool. 

 

“Well, I think that’s pretty much all for our video, what do you think, Shuri?”   
“Yeah. As it turns out, our lives are really pretty boring,” Shuri shrugs.

“To be fair to ourselves, there were quite a few things we couldn’t do because of you, know, confidential stuff,” Spider-Man offers.

“Either way, our lives are still kinda boring, even with the confidential stuff we can’t show you, but we hoped you liked this video!”

“And if you did, give it a thumbs up because we need encouragement to keep wasting our lives away!” Spider-Man chirps happily. 

“And maybe if we get enough likes you’ll get more content from us.”

“Until she leaves me,” and if Spider-Man could pout, he’d be pouting.

“He’s so dramatic,” Shuri rolls her eyes.

“But anyways,” Spider-Man interjects.

“Byeeeeee!” they both call, and then, “JINX!” and the video cuts out. 

 

“Hm,” Nat says thoughtfully, “I can see where a few people might think you’re a couple.”

“But it doesn’t seem like that was our goal? It seems natural?” Peter asks.

“Well, neither of you could ever be spies, that’s for sure, but fans on the internet probably will believe the charade. Keep in mind they literally think I had a lovechild with Barnes.”

Shuri nods thoughtfully, “you’ve got a point.”

“Of course I do. Now, I have to go find Sam. I’m bored and need someone to demolish at sparring.”

 

With that, Nat leaves. Shuri pulls out her phone and publishes the video to YouTube, and then links the video in a tweet. Shuri then got started on replying to comments and tweets, which were already flooding in. Part two of their plan involved the tweets. They were hoping that someone would tweet the starkintern account asking if he knew if Spider-Man and Shuri were dating. In his response, he would direct the question to Shuri’s twitter, and she would respond saying he already knew the answer. In this way, it would seem more like the answer was yes. Shuri was really a master of deception. 

 

It was nearly thirty minutes before they got the tweet they were looking for.

 

**Piper Callahan** @fangirlzatheart_

@starkintern are @memeshuri and Spider-Man dating? And is Spider-Man going to get a twitter?

 

**Science Dude** @starkintern

Replying to @fangirlzatheart_

I defer to @memeshuri for both questions

 

**Princess Shuri** @memeshuri

Replying to @fangirlzatheart_ @starkintern

@starkintern shouldn’t you know the answer? ;) But, since you went to all the trouble of deferring to me, he’s sitting right next to me reading this tweet and he says no, because he doesn’t want to risk any slip-ups from him or anyone else. 

 

Peter then answers a couple more tweets about the video so it doesn’t seem suspicious. 

 

Later that night, Peter is scrolling through his snapchat when he sees it. It’s one of those clickbaity news stories.

“SHURI!” he calls at the top of his lungs.

She comes rushing into the common room, “we did it,” he informs her. 

He shows her his phone screen, and together they read the article. 

 

**Are Spider-Man and Princess Shuri a Couple and We Had no Idea?**

By Elena Roberts

 

Earlier today, Princess Shuri tweeted out a link to a video she had made with Spider-Man. In the video, the two joke that the video they starred in recently on the Stark Intern YouTube channel didn’t focus enough about them. Was this them referring to their relationship? Then as the video goes on, they admit that they eat breakfast together everyday. That’s an odd thing to do if they aren’t dating. But there’s more. Shuri also knows who Spider-Man is, and apparently has seen him at least out of the suit, if not shirtless, as she calls him ripped. And that’s not all! Moments later she also calls him “really sticky”, and casually mentions that if they hold hands, he’ll stick to her. Sounds like she was talking from personal experience. And then finally, toward the end of the video, Spider-Man cheers for Shuri as she does a flip, despite doing an outrageous number himself, and he seems really upsets when he mentions that she will be leaving soon. Additionally, maybe 40 minutes after the video was posted, user @fangirlzatheart_ asked the burning question… and got a response. Sort of. 

(image thread of the twitter interaction)

Shuri never directly answers the question, which is why many people jumped on the Princess Spider ship. She does however, mention that she’s sitting next to him, which is kind of cute. 

 

So are they really a couple? It’s certainly possible. Spider-Man’s age has never been confirmed, but we do know he is significantly younger than most of the Avengers, and he seems to hang out with Princess Shuri, The Scarlet Witch, and Stark’s Intern a lot, which indicates he’s on the younger side as we know Shuri to be 19, and The Stark Intern to be under 21. The Scarlet Witch has never disclosed her age, but we assume she’s in her mid twenties. They also seem to have a lot of fun with one another so it’s not a stretch. It would certainly explain why The Princess is in New York so often. Regardless of whether they’re dating or not, we can still appreciate that funny little video and a pair of supportive friends. 

 

What do you think? Is Princess Spider real, or just wishful thinking? Let us know!

 

Shuri cackles, “we did it!”

They high-five. 

“Not too bad for a days work. We had two viral videos, and started a new ship,” Peter says nonchalantly.  

“Just think of what we can do tomorrow!” Shuri exclaims.    


**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is the shortest period of time between fics like ever in my history. I hope you guys enjoyed part 2! I know it was a bit shorter, but I feel like the story had a nice close. I was going to end it after the first video, but then I thought, man, Shuri is exactly the type of person who would convince the internet she's dating someone she's not, and it just went from there. Are they actually going to date? Probably not. 
> 
> Anyways, part 3 is probably going to be a bit as I've run out of free time for the foreseeable future. As always, feel free to tell me what you liked, hated, and any grammar errors or typos in the fic.


End file.
